


Encounter

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Nationverse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: It had been months since the last time they saw each other. Their hearts and body need the presence of one another.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of "Encuentro".  
> English isn't my first language so sorry for the grammar mistakes.  
> And as you know APH and characters are not mine. It's just a fanfic.

The meeting was about to end. Netherlands was anxious, scribbling in his notebook, unable to concentrate and ignoring what was going on around him. It was as if his body was there, inert, while his heart and mind were elsewhere, or rather paying attention to someone else. It had been months since the last time they saw each other. The technology of modern times was nothing compared to the joy of a person’s company and the warm of their body.

That night, he would finally sleep in company. At the thought, he gave a hint of a smile, as his anxiety increased. He wiped the sweat from his hands with his pants and took a deep breath. Who would have thought that, at his age and position in front of other nations, he could feel so vulnerable. He had not even felt this way on the worst nights at sea at the time of the discoveries. But such had been his life since he met her, and she alone had the power to unsettle and calm him.

Finally, the session ended and he quickly got up from his seat to look for her. Taiwan went to meet him. They hugged tightly and kissed several times, not caring that others saw them. She smiled and hugged him again, surprised by so much effusiveness, then took him by the hand and they went to eat. Although they called each other every day, they still had a lot to talk about. Netherlands couldn’t take his eyes off her, he looked at her with adoration, attentive to everything that Taiwan told him. She also looked at him and smiled, happy to have him by her side. From time to time, they shared a look of complicity and flirted subtly.

When they finished eating, they asked for the bill and they went to their room holding hands. On the way, they continued to talk in good spirits, but when they approached her room, she put her index finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. Thus, they seemed more like a pair of furtive lovers than a couple with centuries-old relationship. Everyone knew they were together, but the feeling of being forbidden made their encounter more exciting.

Taiwan put up the “Do Not Disturb” sign, which he found so obscene, but which she thought necessary, and they closed the door behind them. Finally, he smiled, took her in his arms and then kissed her passionately. What a joy it was to have her so close, to taste again her soft lips, to inhale her aroma, so sweet and delicate, and above all, to caress her skin while he undressed her. With a movement of her feet, she took off her heels, while he slowly undressed her. First the coat, then the blouse and the skirt. He did so try not to despair, taking off her clothes one by one with eagerness. He gave a hint of a smile as he saw the delicate black lingerie she was wearing, those laces and ribbons fit her perfectly. _It’s a pity I have to take it off now_ , he thought, getting rid of her underwear. He smiled and looked at her up and down, admiring her nudity.

As if she had read his mind, she smiled naughtily. She pulled his tie to kiss him, making her way to caress and play with his tongue. She also began to undress him, but slower to provoke him, tapping his hand every time he wanted to help unbutton his shirt. She kissed his neck as she unzipped his pants and continued to give him small kisses, she reached his jaw, and then his ear, then she took a slight bite on his earlobe. With that he felt his boxer was starting to get tight, but he had to hold on a little longer. Taiwan let out a flirtatious chuckle as she pulled it down and smiled pleased at the reaction it was causing.

Netherlands laid her down slowly on the bed and covered her neck with loving kisses, came down her shoulders, her skin was so soft and her scent seemed to intoxicate him. Taiwan led him to keep kissing her, to keep touching her, and with every kiss he gave her, she emitted a sweet sigh. Then he met her breasts, she had always complained about that they were very small, but for him they were wonderful. He gave tender kisses on the curve of one of them and slowly began to wrap his tongue around the nipple. Taiwan shuddered at the sensation and prompted him to continue and give love to the other, while she ran her fingers through his hair, that golden hair she could recognize in the crowd. She bit her lip when he took a slightly bite of one of her nipples. That made her even more aroused.

Finally, after so much foreplay, she opened her legs, tired of waiting and anxiously urged him to hurry. He smiled at the sight of her as impatient as he was and prepared to be received. Once inside, he began to move, as she clung to his neck. The coming and going continued at a slow pace to enjoy that intimate closeness. Netherlands made an effort not to make a noise that would interrupt the sweet moans of his beloved. However, she wasn’t so happy about it.

“Please… don’t restrict yourself. Don’t be quite!” she asked him as a plea.

Then, Netherlands stopped holding back and breathed a hoarse sigh. She loved to hear his low moans and his heavy breathing, because she understood that she was not the only one enjoying it. 

“Mei… I love you” he whispered in a gruff voice, using her human name.

“Me too… Lars, me too” she said almost breathlessly.

Soon, Taiwan gave him a signal to increase the speed of his moves, while stroking his back and trying to wrap her legs around his hip. She felt as if she was going to melt, moaning and asking for more and more. He tried not to put all his weight on her while he continued to move, but was pleased to see her shivering with the pleasure he was giving her. He thought it could not get any better than this: to lose himself in the soft, warm body of his partner. He wanted to satisfy that desire for her, although deep down, he knew that that desire would never end.

How much they had missed each other. Of course, they had tried to make naughty calls and even resorted to sexting, but nothing like being close to each other. They thought perhaps they were making love as if in despair. However, it wasn’t just sex. There was commitment, passion, tenderness and above all love. They looked into each other’s eyes and could recognize all this in their gazes.

Finally, he moved once more and so they reached the limit accompanying it with a loud sigh so full of satisfaction for all the pleasure acquired. He stood there for a while a bit, trying to catch his breath, then slowly parted and laid down beside her. She too was trying to regain her composure.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” she said, lying on her side to look at him.

“Me too. I missed you so much,” he replied, still breathless, looking at her.

“Just yesterday we made a video call, but I wanted to hug you and give you lots of kisses,” she expressed, moving closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I also really wanted to make love to you, bunny,” she whispered to him still in a flirtatious tone.

He blushed; he didn’t know how she could make such comments so naturally without any shame. He felt somewhat ridiculous for being shocked under the circumstances and, to tell the truth, he had been wanting it too and was looking forward to having her all to himself.

“Well, me too, I think that I even got carried away,” he admitted. “I hope I wasn’t rough.”

“Of course no! You don’t know how much I needed you. Having you in me is always great,” she sighed, returning to the position she was to stretch lazily in bed. 

He looked at her even more embarrassed, and without wasting time rushed to kiss her with passion and then more tenderly, barely touching her lips. Her smiled grew wider with that spontaneous display of affection, so rare in him, although she knew that in bed, he used to be much more passionate.

“I see you still have energy. Do you want a second round?” she asked, drawing a heart with her index on his chest.

“I’d love to, but I’m exhausted,” he said, removing the lock of hair that was falling on her face and still giving her tender kisses.

“That’s okay. I am tired too,” she replied and yawned.

“Then let’s go to sleep. Early… maybe…” he suggested, taking the blankets to cover themselves.

“How nice it would be do it in the morning, and I wouldn’t bother me at all if you wake me up with some kisses,” she said, laughing softly.

“It will be my way of saying good morning to you,” he replied, smiling, kissed her on the head and turned off the lamp. She nodded and yawned again, as she closed her eyes and curled up close to him. So, they both fell asleep, dreaming of each other, happy to be together again.


End file.
